Never Let Her Go
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Et si finalement Steve Rogers avait été retrouvé quelques mois après avoir sauvé New York d'un avion Nazi...


_Voici un nouvel OS. Un imprévu de parcours. Mais je suis tellement tomber amoureuse de la série tv Agent Carter que cela ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Peggy est bien la seule femme que je vois avec Steve. Je l'adore pour tout ce qu'elle est et représente. J'ai tenu bon jusqu'à la fin de la saison 1 et finalement, j'ai craqué et écrit cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant que ma muse veuille bien que j'avance dans mes Stony (et ma nouvelle)._

_PS/ le titre me tenait à coeur, je l'ai dans mes tiroirs depuis un loooong moment. Déformation d'un titre de film avec Andrew-chouchou :3_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Never Let Her Go**

Un son régulier perçait le silence. Un bip constant qui aurait pu vite devenir agaçant si ce n'avait pas été le signe qu'il était toujours en vie. Alors il s'accrochait à ce son et tentait de le suivre dans le noir environnant. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Tout était vide. L'homme tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières, de bouger son corps mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Ce corps pourtant amélioré avec le super sérum aurait dû lui garantir un certain succès. Au lieu de ça, tout lui échappait. Il n'était plus maître de son corps.

Soudain, le bip s'affola, l'ambiance sonore linéaire devenant plus dynamique et rythmée. Comme si la vie voulait reprendre ses droits. Ce sursaut s'accompagna d'un changement de décor. Le noir céda sa place à un dégradé de gris jusqu'à un blanc lumineux et aveuglant. Le corps musculeux se redressa brutalement dans le lit où il se trouvait, le souffle court. Son regard encore troublé par son sommeil imposé ne lui donnait pas encore d'indication précise d'où il se situait.

-Prévenez Stark qu'il est réveillé ! fit une femme auprès de lui.

-Steve ? l'appela aussitôt une voix familière plus éloignée.

L'homme égaré releva son visage vers cette voix douce et inquiète pour enfin percevoir les formes, les couleurs. Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les paupières, sa vue se stabilisant rapidement pour découvrir que Peggy Carter était au pied de son lit d'hôpital. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs même avec son teint fatigué. Elle ne portait plus l'uniforme réglementaire de la SSR, le tailleur kaki, non, celui-ci était d'un beau bleu marine sombre. Malgré ses cernes visibles, Peggy avait pris soin de coiffer ses cheveux bruns avec ses boucles étudiées et ordonnées. Sa peau pâle était alors sublimée par ses lèvres pulpeuses peintes d'un rouge puissant et envoûtant. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. À dire vrai, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il avait atterri dans ce lit. Dans le silence seulement coupé par les bips des machines, Steve plongea son regard dans les prunelles noisette qui le dévoraient. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua que les mains de Peggy étaient accrochées aux barreaux de fer du lit à lui faire blanchir les phalanges, son souffle retenu par peur de briser l'illusion.

-Peggy, murmura-t-il très bas d'une voix rauque.

Les lèvres rouge s'étirèrent en un immense sourire et la jeune femme s'approcha de lui sans perdre plus de temps. Les prunelles azurées suivirent les mouvements fluides de son corps, empressée mais élégante lorsque Peggy prit place sur le peu d'espace disponible sur le petit lit d'hôpital. Immédiatement, elle vint poser une de ses mains sur la joue de Captain America revenu d'entre les morts.

-Je croyais t'avoir perdu, souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

Le contact chaud de sa paume lui fit fermer les paupières pour en savourer la douceur et il porta une de ses larges mains sur la sienne. Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se sentant aussi vivant. En sentant la main de Peggy Carter sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux pour venir fixer le visage fatigué de la femme de ses rêves. La femme de sa vie.

-Moi aussi.

Steve la contempla pendant une pleine minute avant que l'infirmière à leur côté ne se manifeste pour prendre ses constantes et faire quelques tests. Tous deux grimacèrent mais Peggy céda le terrain au corps médical, retirant sa main à regret dans une caresse tendre. Ils s'étaient quittés sur un baiser passionné et une promesse de bal qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Steve pouvait patienter encore quelques minutes. Il l'avait attendue toute sa vie.

Sans quitter la brune de son regard azur, il répondait à chaque question de l'infirmière sur son état, comment il se sentait, s'il constatait quelque chose de changé. Le soldat agissait machinalement, s'asseyant sur le rebord, se levant à la demande de la nurse. Mais Steve était ailleurs. Il avait envie de prendre Peggy dans ses bras, il avait envie de sortir et de manger, il avait envie de fêter son retour à la vie. Mais surtout, il avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu avec Peggy.

Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la chambre privée pour voir débarquer le plus insupportable des personnages.

-Steve ! s'exclama Howard en ouvrant les bras.

Howard Stark était habillé comme s'il allait à une réception. Un costume beige qui lui seyait à merveille avec une chemise marron, sans cravate évidemment. Ses cheveux organisés en une bataille savante et rebelle n'avaient pas changé ni son regard sombre si pétillant. Un grand sourire ravi était accroché à ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rapprocha prestement du super soldat debout, simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche d'opéré. Le génie lui octroya une grande accolade amicale, le prenant dans ses bras comme rarement il le faisait tandis que Steve se tendit, étonné.

-Allons, ne fais pas ton timide, c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé, bougonna Howard en se reculant.

-Comment ? Quand ?

-Cela nous a pris quelques semaines, grimaça Howard. Tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme quand je t'ai enfin retrouvé, en hibernation pour être plus exact mais le super sérum est d'une efficacité redoutable.

Il lui tapota le pectoral en un signe de fierté comme s'il parlait d'une carrosserie à l'épreuve de tout. Steve rougit de gêne à ce commentaire et Peggy soupira lourdement pour se rappeler au bon souvenir d'Howard. Le milliardaire se tourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil.

-Alors comment va mon poulain, infirmière ? enchaîna Howard en se portant vers la blonde qui notait tout sur son calepin.

-Fort bien, ses constantes sont régulières. Je vais les apporter au médecin en charge de…

-C'est gentil à vous. Et pourriez-vous ramener aussi les vêtements de Steve qu'il puisse enfin sortir de ces murs désespérément blancs ?

-Mais…

-Vous seriez un ange, murmura Stark avec son sourire de charmeur.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, envoûtée par le serpent qu'était le milliardaire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Steve jeta un regard en biais à Peggy en répétant le mot « poulain » à voix basse. La brune lui sourit avec compassion et haussa les épaules. Parce que c'était Stark et qu'il disait beaucoup de choses sans importance. Leurs regards de nouveau réunis, ils se dévorèrent des yeux dans le nouveau silence. Steve avait un milliard de choses à lui dire, à lui clamer mais à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche, Howard le devança :

-Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ?

-Non… souffla poliment le soldat qui tourna le visage vers son ami et sauveur.

-Toujours, corrigea Peggy avec plus de tranchant.

Howard mit une main sur son cœur, blessé.

-Que tu es cruelle très chère. Et moi qui allait vous offrir un de mes toits puisque vous n'en avez plus.

-Pardon ?

-Je n'ai nul besoin de votre charité Stark, se braqua Peggy.

-Allons, j'ai un certain nombre de maisons vides et Steve n'a plus d'appartement puisque tu as été absent longtemps à la guerre puis porté disparu. Quant à toi Peggy, tu viens de te faire virer de ton foyer de jeunes filles alors je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir.

Les deux amants non officiels se regardèrent en coin devant la générosité d'Howard.

-Steve j'insiste, après tout ce que tu as fais pour ton pays, laisse-moi au moins t'offrir un meilleur toit que la SSR et leur chambres miteuses. Surtout que tu vas être très demandé par le public quand nous allons annoncer ton grand retour, fit-il avec un sourire fier. Mais Peg' ne t'en fais pas, la maison sera si grande que vous pourrez vous arranger pour ne pas vous croiser !

La femme leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération tandis que Steve se sentait mal à l'aise à cette proposition ET à l'idée d'habiter sous le même toit que Peggy sans avoir clarifié leur situation. Stark ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, lui tendant la main en signe d'accord. Le super soldat regarda son ami puis Peggy avant de serrer cette main tendue.

-Merci Howard. Le temps de me trouver mon propre foyer, ajouta-t-il.

-Ne dit pas de sottise. Tu vas tellement aimer ce palace que tu ne voudras plus le quitter ! Allez viens Peggy, laissons Cap' s'habiller tranquillement, enchaîna Howard en voyant l'infirmière revenir avec ses vêtements.

Il prit la belle demoiselle par le bras et celle-ci lui jeta un regard nullement dupe avant de lui mettre les points sur les « i ».

-Je n'ai pas accepté.

-Mais tu le feras très chère, quand tu verras la taille des chambres !

Un petit rire lui échappa et Steve les regarda sortir bras dessus bras dessous. À peine réveillé qu'il retrouvait ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour sauver sa ville. Il les détailla tous les deux, se sentant stupidement heureux d'avoir ces deux amis près de lui et bizarrement nullement affolé que Howard fasse son numéro de charme à Peggy.

Il était en vie. Et il avait toute sa vie devant lui.

~/~

Le problème d'être hébergé par Howard n'était pas la grandeur de la demeure où il était avec Peggy Carter mais plutôt sa soudaine popularité. Celle-ci l'empêchait d'avoir un long moment seul à seul avec la jeune femme.

Avant la guerre, il avait plutôt connu des débuts difficiles mais là, il était un véritable héros. Le super soldat était donc réclamé partout. Entre la SSR et le président en passant par les émissions de radio, la presse et les soirées mondaines. Howard Stark se faisait un malin plaisir à le suivre pour booster sa popularité, l'entraîner avec lui comme un compagnon de longue date tandis que l'agent Carter suivait d'un regard distant, tantôt présente lorsque c'était pour la SSR, tantôt absente pour tout ce qui relatait de la presse.

Steve avait compté les jours, presque deux semaines sans avoir un tête à tête avec Peggy. C'était agaçant et douloureux.

Captain America sortit du bureau de Roger Dooley après lui avoir certifié qu'il désirait reprendre de l'activité et continuer à travailler pour la SSR. Un retour plutôt mitigé entre sa popularité gênante pour les opérations secrètes et son efficacité redoutable. Mais le chef du bureau aurait pu difficilement dire non deux fois de suite au super soldat qui s'était montré très volontaire pour continuer sa lutte contre tout ennemi à son territoire. Il devait juste tasser un peu ses apparitions publiques. Ce qui poserait moins de problèmes à Steve qu'à Howard, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un compagnon de beuverie, qui lui ne pouvait pas réellement en profiter.

En parlant du milliardaire, celui-ci l'attendait près de la sortie, impatient d'aller se pavaner avec Captain America lors d'une apparition publique pour les enfants orphelins de la guerre. Les prunelles bleues allèrent plutôt vers le bureau de sa dulcinée. Elle avait un tailleur bleu roi et son visage n'avait plus aucune trace de ses heures de veille auprès de son chevet. Steve la trouvait magnifique. On le salua et il dut porter son attention sur les hommes pour le leur rendre d'un sourire assuré avant de prendre une inspiration.

-Cap'tain, on nous attend ! clama Howard.

Steve expira lentement et lui fit signe qu'il arrivait. Peggy avait pris soin de ne pas lever le nez de son dossier parce qu'elle était trop habituée à le voir comme un courant d'air ces derniers temps. Sans compter qu'elle l'avait bêtement fixé pendant tout son entretient avec le chef Dooley. Mais la massive silhouette qui s'était arrêtée devant sa table lui fit lever le nez. Capturée par le regard d'azur, Peggy Carter oublia de dire une petite pique sur son fantôme de colocataire et… et quoi ? Ses lèvres rouges s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un souffle tremblant ce qui sembla être le signal. Steve lui offrit un sourire. Mais pas de ceux qui sont pour la presse, non elle les connaissait bien ceux-ci. Celui-ci avait un accent de « désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt » alors que son regard intense lui murmurait « tu es belle ».

-Peggy, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à la soirée du Savoy samedi ? Je t'ai promis une danse et…

L'assurance de Steve se mua en doute. Cet air de labrador perdu et confus gagna son visage après l'aplomb de Captain America. La jeune femme sourit avec tendresse.

-J'ai cru que tu avais oublié, piqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes de Steve tandis qu'un sourire ravi étirait ses lèvres.

-Je suis un homme d'honneur. Rendez-vous dans le grand hall à vingt heures, cela te convient ?

-Samedi à vingt heures, je le note dans mon agenda Rogers.

Ils se regardèrent et c'était comme si ces deux pénibles semaines sans se voir plus de trente secondes s'étaient envolées. Une bulle se créait autour d'eux à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur Stark et sa fabuleuse habitude de se rendre présent quand il ne le faut pas. Le génie apparut au côté de Steve et lui fit signe de le suivre juste après avoir salué la brunette avec familiarité. Les deux non officiellement amants se sourirent et le super soldat adressa un « au revoir » à Peggy avant de rompre le charme et de briser leur échange, tournant la tête vers Howard.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bâtiment qui servait de couverture au SSR pour se rendre dans la voiture privée de Mr Stark. Après leur avoir ouvert la portière, Jarvis se glissa derrière le volant pour les conduire jusqu'à leur œuvre de charité. Évidemment, Howard finit par rompre le silence rêveur du héros de la nation qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.

-Tu l'as enfin invitée à danser ?

Steve se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et glissa un regard hésitant vers son ami.

-Oui, je l'ai invitée à la soirée du Savoy.

-Tu sais danser au moins ?

-Non, souffla Captain America.

-Tu…

Howard soupira et roula des yeux en même temps.

-Puisque je suis grand prince et que j'ai pitié des pauvres pieds de Peg', je peux t'apprendre la valse en rentrant. Cela serait désopilant de voir le grand Captain America marcher sur la robe de sa cavalière.

-Mais tu es…

-Expert en danse, sourit Howard.

-Un homme, corrigea Steve avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Oh je t'en prie Steve, il faut bien que quelqu'un t'apprenne d'ici demain soir et je doute que tu aies envie d'apprendre avec une autre femme dans un cours particulier. Ne veux-tu pas savoir au moins la base pour impressionner Miss Carter ?

Le souci avec Howard Stark, c'est qu'il avait réponse à tout. Et raison sur tout. À cet ultime argument, Steve avait ouvert la bouche pour ensuite la refermer, battu à plate couture. Si la guerre et gérer un groupe de soldat était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour lui, affronter Peggy Carter sur une piste de danse et dans une robe de soirée serait plus délicat. Et plus impressionnant aussi. Si Bucky était encore de ce monde, sans doute lui aurait-il fait la même proposition que Howard. Son meilleur ami se serait moqué de lui avant de l'aider à conquérir l'élue de son cœur. Un sourire triste lui échappa et le milliardaire releva un sourcil intrigué.

-Entendu, souffla Steve. Et merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, s'enorgueillit le génie avec un immense sourire.

Sur cette entente, Howard se mit à babiller sur l'orphelinat avant d'en venir aux invités de marque qu'il y aurait à la soirée du Savoy. Steve avait d'autres préoccupations en tête mais lorsque les enfants furent dans ses pattes, il oublia son problème de valse pour se consacrer aux bambins orphelins à cause de cette guerre qu'il avait contribué à remporter contre les Nazis. Howard Stark se prit lui aussi au jeu, parce que Steve l'y avait invité et tous deux firent figure de héros. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que Peggy aurait elle aussi aimé être ici et il en sourit bêtement.

Steve eut le droit à des adieux ravis de la part d'enfants qui pourtant vivaient dans un foyer en attendant d'être adopté. S'il avait pu, ils leur auraient donné une place auprès de lui, à chacun d'entre eux. Il se sentait responsable et en même temps c'était pour éviter ces drames qu'il était allé combattre au front. C'était pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait continuer son combat pour la liberté, purger ce monde d'une cruauté tyrannique et gratuite même si Steve Rogers savait que ce rêve serait très difficile à atteindre dans sa perfection.

Ses convictions plus que renforcées, il se retrouva néanmoins perdu et penaud lorsque Howard l'invita chez lui – la maison non loin de celle qu'il leur prêtait gracieusement – pour lui apprendre à valser. Le milliardaire avait demandé à Jarvis de mettre de la musique et faisait face à un grand bonhomme tout gêné.

-Qui eut cru que pour terrasser Steve Rogers, il faudrait lui apprendre la valse, s'amusa le génie.

-Howard…

Le milliardaire se fendit d'un sourire, se positionnant à sa droite.

-Je vais te montrer les pas dans un premier temps.

Howard mit les deux mains derrière lui, de manière très digne, son port de tête haut et regardant droit devant lui. Ses lèvres se mirent à dire les chiffres un, deux et trois en même temps qu'il bougeait ses pieds avec une lenteur de professeur. Steve se mit immédiatement à l'observer avec toute son attention. Le pas était ridiculement simple quand on le regardait mais à effectuer cela serait une toute autre tâche.

-Allez, imite-moi grand stratège.

Le super soldat attendit que le génie arrive au point zéro puis il le suivit, décortiquant avec lenteur le pas avant de suivre le rythme de plus en plus dynamique d'Howard.

-Bien. Jarvis, remets le disque au début !

-Oui, monsieur.

Le silence regagna la place le temps que le fidèle serviteur de Stark remette le morceau de valse au début. Howard en avait profité pour se mettre face à Rogers et se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à entrer dans son espace vital.

-Allons, je ne mords pas, fit le milliardaire.

Il prit les grandes mains de Steve qui rougit de gêne mais il le laissa faire. Le milliardaire posa une des mains dans le milieu de son dos et garda l'autre en main.

-Imagine que je suis Peg', gloussa Stark.

-Très drôle, grogna Steve avec un regard d'avertissement.

-En donc, ta main dans son dos doit être vers ses omoplates pour la guider dans la danse. Tu n'es pas meneur, vous êtes meneur tous les deux. C'est une danse ou les deux personnes s'entraident, se mit à expliquer Howard sans se vexer de sa remontrance. Les trois temps sont simples et on va commencer par ça avant que je te montre la suite pour éviter le surplace, ricana-t-il.

Steve marqua son agacement d'un léger grondement puis Howard se mit à le fixer, l'air d'attendre.

-Oh, je mène ?

-C'est toujours l'homme qui mène le premier pas dans cette danse.

Soudainement impressionné, le super soldat déglutit et inspira profondément avant de faire un premier pas en avant puis d'enchaîner les autres. Howard avait de l'expérience en danse, que cela soit la valse, le tango, en mode sobre ou bien très alcoolisé. Aussi, il évita sans trop de mal les pas encore hésitants de son ami apprenti danseur et le corrigea de la voix sans baisser les yeux. Contrairement à Steve. À ce moment-là, Howard le grondait en lui disant de le regarder et de se laisser guider par la musique.

Une fois le surplace maîtrisé, il lui apprit alors comment tourner. Le génie se fit plusieurs fois écraser les pieds et grimaça sous le poids conséquent de Steve, n'épargnant nullement le soldat de ses commentaires aiguisés. Howard finit par mettre fin au cours lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'heure avancée. Le héros de la nation déclina l'offre de rester pour le repas, préférant rentrer pour se poser tranquille avant la grande soirée de demain. Il avait surtout besoin de se retrouver seul.

Rare étaient ses moments à lui et comme il s'y était attendu, lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la maison temporaire, Peggy n'était pas rentrée. Il n'y avait pas son chapeau sur le guéridon ni sa veste posée négligemment sur la banquette de l'entrée. Steve sourit. Il passerait donc son temps entre un livre et son carnet à dessin ce soir.

~/~

Il était nerveux. Steve ne cessait de regarder le haut des escaliers, marchant à en user le carrelage dans le grand hall de la demeure Stark. Il était évidemment en avance mais quoi de plus normal, c'est lui qui l'avait invitée. La ponctualité était de rigueur. Il tira nerveusement sur ses manches pour vérifier les boutons de manchette bien en place puis sur le bas de la veste. Il se regarda dans le miroir mais rien n'était de travers alors qu'il semblait l'être totalement. Howard avait fait faire ce costume bleu nuit sur mesure pour la soirée. Ce dernier avait même insisté sur la cravate grenat afin de faire un rappel patriotique du costume sur la chemise d'un blanc éclatant, l'accessoire devenant parfait à l'ajout de l'épingle en argent avec une étoile. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement rangés sur le côté et il regarda dans le reflet du miroir le bouquet de rose qu'il tenait à la main. Des roses rouges.

Puis il perçut enfin le clac sonore des talons féminins et Steve se tourna innocemment vers l'escalier.

Peggy Carter y apparut vêtue d'une robe rouge éclatant. La coupe soulignait ses formes parfaites à ses yeux, que cela soit sa poitrine mise en évidence avec un décolleté ou ses hanches moulées dans la riche étoffe. Le tissu s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux, laissant voir ses jambes galbées, la courbe de sa cheville, perchée sur des talons dorés. Ses lèvres vermeilles s'étirèrent d'un sourire satisfait de faire autant d'effet à Captain America. Car celui-ci était bouche bée, la dévorant du regard tout en rougissant comme une pucelle. C'était adorable et c'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. Derrière les muscles et le héros national, il restait ce frêle jeune homme qui ne savait pas parler aux femmes.

Elle se mit alors à descendre les marches, sa main effleurant la rambarde pour avoir un appui au cas où. Et chaque claquement de talon semblait être le cœur de ce pauvre super soldat qui sentait les forces lui manquer pour affronter cette beauté. Il découvrait une nouvelle Peggy. Et il adorait toutes les facettes de cette femme aussi simple que complexe. La brune marcha jusqu'à Steve et lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de déclarer avec malice :

-J'en conclus que la robe te plaît ?

-Beaucoup, souffla-t-il. Pour toi.

Il lui présenta le bouquet gauchement abandonné sur le côté. Peggy le prit dans ses mains et vint respirer leur parfum.

-Je les mets dans un vase et nous y allons ?

-À vrai dire, il est prêt… sur la table du salon.

-Tu as tout prévu.

Steve sourit avec gêne, ses pommettes toujours aussi rouges. Elle sourit puis s'éloigna vers le salon afin de mettre le bouquet dans l'eau. Hypnotisé par la brune, il n'avait même pas songé à l'accompagner. Steve suivait les courbes de son corps, ses sourires malicieux et visiblement fière de son effet tant et si bien qu'il eut un train de retard lorsqu'elle lui prit le bras pour signifier qu'elle était prête à partir. Il en rougit encore de gêne et après avoir récupéré son manteau, ils sortirent pour monter dans un taxi et se rendre au Savoy.

Peggy Carter fit sensation au bras de Captain America et même si celui-ci était sollicité à tout bout de champ, elle gardait le sourire et restait dans son sillage. Howard fut d'un grand réconfort car elle n'était pas portée sur les mondanités. Son rayon était l'action et un visage ami était plus que le bienvenu pour avoir une discussion intéressante. Sauf lorsque vint le moment d'honorer sa promesse. Captain America s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs pour retrouver sa cavalière.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

-Tu me l'avais promis, contra Peggy avec un air joueur.

Steve prit avec délicatesse sa main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin sur la piste.

-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard azuré dans le sien.

Ce fut au tour de Peggy de se sentir légèrement impressionnée par ce murmure, ce regard intense mais aussi la soudaine assurance du héros de la nation. Il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne avant de venir envahir son espace, posant son autre main dans le creux de son dos, entre les omoplates. La jeune femme sourit, amusée, et ses doigts remontèrent le long de son bras musclé jusqu'à sa large épaule pour y prendre appui.

-Captain America m'avait juré ne pas savoir valser.

-Disons que Steve Rogers a eu un cours particulier.

Le super soldat rougit légèrement, accentuant le sourire qui étirait les lèvres rouges. Puis les premières notes de musiques commencèrent et Steve insuffla le mouvement avec lenteur. Plongé dans le regard l'un de l'autre, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient seuls sur la piste de danse. Captain America ouvrait le bal sans s'en rendre compte. Mais son univers tout entier se résumait à Peggy. À cette merveilleuse femme qu'il tenait presque contre lui et qu'il commençait à faire valser avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le rythme lent gagna en assurance et les convives commencèrent alors à rejoindre la piste de danse pour les imiter, formant alors un éventail de couleurs vives autour du duo aux couleurs de la nation. Plus la musique avançait et plus Peggy se rapprochait de lui pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Steve, son visage relevé vers le sien. Le silence s'étira encore, leurs regards perdus dans celui de l'autre.

-J'ai entendu dire que Captain America souhaitait travailler au SSR, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis plus à l'aise sur un terrain de bataille. La vie mondaine n'est pas faite pour moi et tu le sais mieux que personne. Mais voudras-tu travailler avec moi ?

-Voyons tu sais bien que je suis très efficace avec les cafés et les dossiers, se moqua Peggy.

Un petit rire échappa aux lèvres de Steve à cette piqûre de rappel de ses nouvelles fonctions sur le sol américain. Il se pencha vers son oreille pour y souffler :

-Alors considère-toi comme ma partenaire de terrain.

-Seulement de terrain ? piqua-t-elle en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Le super soldat sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement tandis que son regard était happé par les deux prunelles noisette. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la valse était finie et on les applaudissait. Steve Rogers se retrouva comme un idiot à fixer Peggy puis les invités. La jeune femme se décolla légèrement de lui pour les convenances et sourit. Mais son geste constitua une brèche pour le cortège de demoiselles désireuses de danser avec Captain America. Non seulement il avait complètement raté l'occasion de dévoiler ses sentiments à l'objet de son affection mais elle s'éloigna rapidement derrière un écran coloré de robes. Plus exactement, les demoiselles en furies poussèrent progressivement hors du cercle coloré celle qui avait déjà eu une danse avec le héros de la nation.

Le super soldat cacha sa déception derrière le sourire du héros, la façade qu'il arborait pour les médias. Mais il ne put se défaire de certaines obligations, et il dut danser avec quelques demoiselles de riches familles pour éviter de se faire regarder de travers. Howard, en très bonne compagnie, le félicita d'un clin d'œil ou lui glissait de temps en temps quelques mots lorsqu'il passait à proximité de lui. La soirée prit alors un rythme anormalement lent… Et Steve sentait passer chaque minute comme s'il avait été capturé par le camp ennemi et mis à la torture.

Lorsqu'il put enfin s'échapper, le super soldat se mit à la recherche de l'agent Carter.

La brune s'était exilée sur un balcon avec une cigarette aux lèvres. La contrariété lui avait donné envie d'en fumer une. Pour se détendre. Peggy l'avait même prise des mains de Howard sous le regard médusé de celui-ci avant que la créature de rêve ne s'échappe loin de lui. Steve s'approcha avec précaution de la fenêtre. La dernière fois qu'il avait contrarié cette femme de caractère, elle lui avait tiré dessus avec son revolver. Sauf que là, il n'avait pas son fidèle bouclier. La silhouette féminine et généreuse se découpait dans la clarté de la nuit, la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres rouges. Elle tourna la tête lorsque la fenêtre bougea pour apercevoir le corps massif de son gêneur. Un air penaud et désolé se dessina sur les traits si virils du Captain et quelque chose s'adoucit en elle.

-Peut-on rentrer ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Oui.

Le super soldat s'effaça pour la laisser passer et elle rentra, écrasa la cigarette sur la fin dans le cendrier. Steve lui tendit son bras en invitation et elle l'accepta, se mettant à le suivre. Dans un silence pesant, le duo sortit de la fête, Steve s'excusa auprès de Howard et de quelques personnalités avant de rejoindre Peggy, enroulée dans un manteau noir. Tous deux montèrent dans un taxi et le silence continua de perdurer entre eux. Elle lui en voulait et sa contrariété était plus que légitime. Lui aussi s'en voulait. Alors il ne fit rien pour le rompre, attendant d'être enfin rentré dans les murs de leur maison temporaire.

Peggy posa son manteau sur le canapé et se dirigea vers les escaliers. C'est la voix de Steve qui l'arrêta. Son prénom, murmuré avec douceur et besoin. Elle pivota lentement vers lui, lui lançant un reproche de ses prunelles rendues encore plus sombres par le manque de clarté. Le soldat ne se démonta pas et se rapprocha d'elle, le visage plus d'espoir.

-Voudrais-tu m'accorder une dernière danse ?

La brune sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion avant de faire un petit signe de la tête. Alors d'un geste, il l'invita à le suivre au salon. Steve s'occupa de tout, mettre la musique, se planter au milieu de la pièce pour inviter la dame à le rejoindre pour une dernière valse. L'agent le regardait avec un air critique et sévère sur le visage tout en se rapprochant de lui pour se mettre en place. Toujours vexée, elle tourna la tête de côté dès les premiers mouvements. Quant à Steve, il profita de chaque pas de danse pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle au fur et à mesure que la musique défilait. À présent, Peggy pouvait sentir le souffle de Steve caresser son cou, chatouiller son oreille et son nez frôler sa tempe. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'épaule massive et la main de son cavalier se mit à descendre un peu plus bas vers le creux de ses reins.

-Je suis désolé que nous ayons été coupés Peggy…

-Moi aussi, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Captain America effleurer sa tempe et se tendit sensiblement. Un soupir lui échappa malgré elle, témoin que son rythme cardiaque avait monté sensiblement d'un cran. Incapable de résister, elle releva le visage vers le sien pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles océan. Pour le défier. Pour lui dire d'agir. Pour voir son expression.

-Steve…

-Je veux que tu sois ma partenaire Peggy, sur le terrain et dans la vie, murmura-t-il avec sa sincérité désarmante.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir un peu à cette déclaration. Un nouveau soupir tremblant lui échappa et le soldat se pencha pour venir caresser ses lèvres des siennes, avant de les goûter avec délicatesse. La femme sourit devant sa douceur, si tendre et innocente. Elle se laissa amadouer avant de venir approfondir le baiser en accrochant sa nuque d'une main, l'autre toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Il n'y avait plus de public alors elle pouvait passer outre toutes les conventions sociales. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle désirait ça. Des mois même.

L'agent Carter vint alors se lover contre la massive silhouette de Steve Rogers, ses deux mains à présent sur son cou et dans ses cheveux blonds pour un baiser on ne peut plus sulfureux. Le soldat ne resta pas pris au dépourvu, entourant sa taille de ses bras avec le besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre lui, soupirant à cet effet si grisant. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux pour savourer cet instant et ils le firent, s'embrassant tantôt avec passion, tantôt avec une douceur joueuse. Leurs pieds avaient arrêté de suivre la valse qui continuait de résonner dans le grand salon.

La brune finit par mettre fin à l'échange pour le dévorer du regard, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Les prunelles d'eau claire de Steve étaient brûlantes, et son visage semblait rayonner de bonheur.

-Je t'aime, confia-t-il avec intensité.

-Une déclaration aussi tôt, je ne t'ai même pas présenté mes parents, se moqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Le soldat eut un petit rictus amusé.

-Je t'aime, depuis le jour de notre rencontre et chaque jour un peu plus lorsqu'on l'on était au front. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie sans toi, Peggy Carter. Pas une seule seconde de plus sans te savoir à mes côtés.

Il se détacha lentement d'elle pour la contempler en train de rougir sous les confidences de Captain America. Elle les avait désirées, rêvées et maintenant elles étaient réalités. Sans comprendre immédiatement ce qui se passait, elle vit Steve poser un genou à terre devant elle, et prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes. Il la caressa comme un trésor, son regard accroché au sien. Steve était pris par l'instant, il avait réfléchi à comment il ferait sa demande si elle acceptait d'être avec lui et… ce n'était pas un des scénarios qu'il avait envisagé.

-Peggy Carter, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

La brune bloqua sur sa personne, écarquillant les yeux avant de porter sa main libre devant ses lèvres.

-Steve ?!

-Oui ? murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Un silence s'en suivit et les prunelles sombres le dévisageaient pour être certaines qu'elles ne fabulaient pas. Non, Steve Rogers venait de lui clamer son amour ET de la demander en mariage. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le soldat eut un regard alarmé à leur vue puis elle murmura un « oui » empressé.

-Tu veux bien…

-Évidemment grand nigaud.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour se relever et la prendre dans ses bras puissants, la coller contre lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Une des larges mains vint défaire quelque boucle brune pour venir caresser sa joue, jouer sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle remettait ses mèches dorées en bataille.

-Je crois, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, qu'il est temps… de monter… dans ta chambre…

-Mais…

-Je n'attendrais pas un jour de plus Rogers, gronda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Pas après ta demande.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres Agent Carter.

Le super soldat eut un petit sourire tout en rougissant furieusement. Mais il ne se démonta pas, il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras, une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes comme une sorte de prémices de nuit nuptiale. Peggy se mit à rire, accrochée à son cou.

-C'est ridiculement vieux jeu.

-Tu vas devoir faire avec, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire, confia-t-elle en défaisant le premier bouton de sa chemise. Et puisque nous ne devons plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre. C'est Howard qui t'a appris à valser ?

-Ce n'est pas un secret, tu n'as pas demandé.

Peggy releva un sourcil pour le mettre au défi de lui cacher cette information.

-Oui, grogna-t-il avec gêne.

-Je le savais, rigola-t-elle.

Le blond la contempla avec son sourire amusé aux lèvres, son air un peu moqueur tandis qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier avec son délicieux fardeau. Peggy faisait jouer ses doigts sur sa nuque, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez, sa bouche, l'explorant tout en lui donnant quelques baisers. Elle était sur un nuage, tout comme Steve. Ils étaient en tout point assortis. Ils s'étaient tellement désirés l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient sur le point de brûler les étapes. Et le super soldat semblait les avoir brûler avec sa demande en mariage après la confession de son amour pour elle.

-Steve, murmura-t-elle avec curiosité. Comment tu l'avais imaginée ?

-Imaginé quoi ?

-Ta demande en mariage.

-Oh… de plusieurs manières, mais pas celle-ci, fit-il avec un souffle amusé.

-Raconte-les moi.

-Ma première idée, aurait été de te demander ta main après un bon restaurant ou un pique-nique en dehors de New York.

-Cette idée me séduit, aurais-je le droit à un pique-nique au bord d'un lac ?

-Oui, confirma-t-il avec un baiser sur sa bouche.

-C'est tout ? bouda-t-elle.

-J'avais aussi pensé à te faire un dîner surprise ici, avec des pétales de fleurs du hall au salon pour un tête à tête en amoureux.

Peggy sourit à cette idée. Il était un incroyable romantique et elle appréciait cela même si elle aurait été capable d'accepter sa demande en mariage sur un champ de bataille entre deux tirs ennemis. Sans aucun mal, le super soldat ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et les fit entrer. Steve se retrouva idiot à présent entre ces murs, son regard se posant sur la belle créature dans ses bras et la teinte de ses pommettes gagna en intensité.

-Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Un sourire incroyablement idiot étira les lèvres de Steve et il fit doucement glisser les jambes de sa dulcinée vers le sol tandis qu'il capturait ses lèvres. Son côté vieux jeu et raisonnable devait parler avant qu'il ne se laisse submerger par ses sentiments et ses envies.

-Tu es…. certaine de…

-Steve, murmura-t-elle. Si tu me le demandes encore une fois, je vais te plaquer contre le mur et te déshabiller.

-Okay…

Son ton était amusé, impressionné et désireux de cette suite. Au lieu de ça, ils reculèrent doucement vers le lit, se débarrassant des couches de tissu de l'un et de l'autre. Bon joueur, le soldat se laissa déshabiller de manière on ne peut plus rapide puisqu'elle ne portait qu'une robe. Le grand Captain America avait des pommettes aussi rouges que l'étoffe de son vêtement mais à aucun moment il ne marqua vraiment d'hésitation. Il la traitait comme un objet tellement précieux que Peggy se montrait alors plus joueuse avec une morsure dans le cou ou une main qui le caressait avec moins de scrupules. Autant d'invitations que Steve saisissait pour venir caresser sa poitrine, explorer la courbe de ses hanches, ses fesses rebondies. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de les interrompre, ils répliqueraient certainement à deux en parfaite symbiose.

Le super soldat à présent en sous-vêtement s'attaqua à dévoiler le corps de la femme de sa vie. Il prit le temps de la contempler d'un regard plein d'envie puis céda à son appel. Steve la captura dans ses bras puissants, la soulevant dans un baiser passionné pour ensuite la plaquer en douceur dans son lit, la recouvrant. Des soupirs s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres scellées et chacun passa alors à la vitesse supérieure dans leur découverte pour trouver les points sensibles de la partie adverse. Si Steve avait parfois peur de mal faire, Peggy se faisait un malin plaisir de le guider, de lui soupirer à quel point elle appréciait plus un endroit qu'un autre comme autant d'indications sur la prise de son plaisir personnel. Et la bannière étoilée s'y employait avant de penser au sien, conscient qu'il était nettement plus facile à assouvir.

Voyant clair à travers son jeu, la brune titilla quelque peu ses nerfs assez neufs sur ce terrain-là, le faisant céder plusieurs fois. La douce vengeance de Steve en l'explorant plus intensément lui fit perdre ces quelques points d'avances, se perdant dans ces prémices aussi plaisantes que frustrantes. Puis la tension des deux amoureux céda. Les deux corps se trouvèrent, se mélangèrent dans un concert de soupirs, de froissement de tissu par une main qui s'y agrippait ou encore des orteils qui s'y repliaient, des sons plus sonores à mesure que le plaisir grimpait en flèche. Leurs cris, leurs prénoms résonnaient dans la pièce avant que le point de rupture n'atteigne un point de non retour, les vidant complètement de toute énergie pour les envoyer sur un nuage cotonneux de plaisir.

~/~

La mission délicate qu'on lui avait assignée avait mal tournée. Steve était tombé sur des survivants de l'Hydra, organisés et sur son territoire. Sauf qu'actuellement, il était enchaîné à un lit, à même le sommier de fer et on le drainait de son sang comme une vache qu'on trait. Il avait entendu que c'était pour percer le secret du super sérum. Déjà bien amoché et affaibli, le héros de la nation tentait toujours de lutter mais il prenait des coups de plus en plus réguliers pour lui rappeler de se tenir à carreau. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le mal de tête qui sévissait après avoir reçu un sacré coup sur le crâne. Il faut dire que pour l'assommer, les hommes y étaient allés avec l'équivalent d'un piano en béton armé.

Soudain, des coups de feu affolèrent ses tortionnaires. Puis ce fut au tour de la porte de s'ouvrir violemment, écrasant un des types contre le béton du mur. Plusieurs coups de feu mirent les hommes à terre avant même que l'un d'eux ne put blesser gravement la jeune femme en tailleur bleu marine.

-Howard ici !

L'agent Carter se précipita vers son amant et s'attaqua immédiatement à ses liens.

-Peggy attention, par la porte…

La brune releva la tête pour voir un homme s'enfuir avec une poche de sang dans une main tout en tirant dans leur direction de l'autre.

-Vas-y ! ordonna Steve.

Elle hésita une seconde puis se leva pour se lancer à la poursuite de l'homme qui avait voler le sang de Captain America. Personne ne devait en avoir la moindre goutte. Steve ne resta pas longtemps seul à tenter de se libérer. Il vit le milliardaire débarquer avec les cheveux dans tous les sens.

-Tu vas épouser une vraie furie !

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres tachées de sang du super soldat et Howard se mit en devoir de l'aider. Il retira les chaînes puis les cordages, libérant le corps musculeux de Steve. Celui-ci se redressa et passé un instant de blocage sur sa personne, le génie l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de métal.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va aller. Howard, il faut détruire la poche à peine remplie de mon sang et le matériel, ajouta Steve en retirant l'aiguille de son bras. Peggy poursuit un fuyard qui en a une…

Soudainement très sérieux, Howard se mit à chercher dans les affaires des tortionnaires de quoi stocker le tout avant de le brûler lui-même dans sa fonderie.

-Dis-moi comment ils t'ont eu super soldat ?

-Un piano ?

-Un piano ? répéta le génie. Non franchement, un piano ?

-Ou quelque chose y ressemblant et chargé de briques.

Le milliardaire hocha la tête à cette déclaration avec une grimace de compassion puis il mit dans une valisette les tubulures pleines de sang, les aiguilles et le moindre objet qui portait la trace du sang du héros de la nation.

-La SSR n'a pas envoyé de renfort ?

-Est-ce que tu en vois ? Autre que ta belle déchaînée ?

Steve grimaça et se leva enfin. Howard vint près de lui pour l'aider à rester debout, un bras de Cap sur ses épaules et après un regard scrutateur, le blond confirma d'un hochement de tête qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Alors ils se mirent en route pour la voiture privée du milliardaire. Sur le chemin, ils retrouvèrent Peggy, échevelée par sa course poursuite mais sans une égratignure, la poche de sang intacte dans une main.

-Mort, répondit-elle à la question muette de son amant. Il a croqué sa dent en cyanure lorsque je lui ai tiré dans la jambe pour le stopper. Est-ce que vous avez…

-Tout est là dedans, annonça Howard en montrant une mallette. Passons à ma maison, je vais jeter ça dans ma fonderie personnelle afin d'être certain que tout soit détruit.

Peggy sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Steve se rapprocha et caressa sa joue avec un sourire doux.

-La SSR peut nous attendre dix minutes de plus.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et le petit groupe regagna la voiture ou Edwin Jarvis les attendait avec la peur au ventre de se voir canarder par leur ennemi. La jeune femme monta derrière avec son fiancé tandis que Howard prenait place devant pour tenir compagnie à son majordome. Sauf qu'en fait, il jetait de régulier coup d'œil sur la banquette arrière ou Peggy s'occupait des blessures de Steve après en avoir fait l'inventaire.

-La SSR ne t'a pas écoutée ? questionna le blond tout bas.

-Ils font ce qu'ils font toujours, suivre le protocole et ne pas écouter une femme mais l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien.

Steve vint prendre son menton pour le lui relever et leurs prunelles se croisèrent enfin. Elle fit une grimace sous son regard inquisiteur et il ferma la discussion d'un baiser sur sa bouche. Parce qu'il détestait que Peggy soit prise à la légère alors qu'elle était une partie de ce qu'il était, qu'elle l'avait aider à le devenir et qu'elle était tout aussi compétente que certains hommes du SSR. Voire plus apparemment.

Personne ne rompit le silence qui s'installa entre les quatre personnes de la voiture, Jarvis annonçant simplement qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de chez Stark.

-Je m'en occupe, déclara Howard en sortant.

-Je t'accompagne, ajouta Peggy.

Elle sourit à Steve et sortit du véhicule pour suivre leur ami milliardaire, la poche de sang toujours dans sa main. Elle tenait à la détruire elle-même. Steve Rogers comme Captain America lui était bien trop précieux pour que n'importe qui ait son sang, même Howard qui en conservait pour la science ne devait pas en garder trop selon elle. Après tout, il était en vie et n'avait qu'à demander.

Ce qui préoccupait davantage le super soldat c'était la position de sa fiancée au sein de la SSR et lorsqu'ils arriveraient au siège, il allait rectifier le sujet avec le chef Dooley en personne. Peggy méritait d'être prise au sérieux et sur le même pied d'égalité que lui. Il l'avait prise comme partenaire et uniquement elle, cela devait forcer le respect, non ? Au lieu de ça, c'était toujours lui qu'on complimentait alors que sa fiancée en faisait autant que lui. Ils étaient une équipe, complémentaires.

~/~

La soirée avait été bien arrosée pour enterrer sa vie de garçon. Stark s'en était assuré entre les belles demoiselles payées pour se dévêtir devant lui et le petit comité de ses amis ainsi que le champagne qui coulait tel de l'eau. Steve avait rougi de gêne un bon nombre de fois mais à aucun moment il ne se montra vulgaire comme Dugan ou encore Howard. Le génie avait d'ailleurs invité tout le monde à dormir chez lui tandis que Peggy avait les murs de leur maison d'emprunt pour sa propre petite fête entre filles avant le mariage le lendemain.

Ils avaient voulu une cérémonie intimiste et avec un nombre très limité de personnes, leurs plus proches amis qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Disons deux mains.

Steve traînait justement Howard jusqu'à sa chambre, celui-ci complètement imbibé d'alcool. Les autres étaient couchés dans leurs chambres mais le milliardaire avait tenu la jambe à Captain America, dans le but de le rendre soûl. C'était raté et avec un sourire amusé, le super soldat avait Stark collé à son flanc, un bras sur ses épaules pour qu'il évite de tomber à chaque pas.

-Tu sais Steve… je t'aime !

-Moi aussi Howard. Mais il est temps de regagner ton lit, demain j'ai besoin de mon témoin. Sobre si possible.

Le génie partit dans un rire incontrôlable et le blond le sentit glisser vers le sol sans songer une seule seconde à se retenir. Steve retint sa chute en l'attrapant sous l'aisselle mais Howard était vraiment hilare. Il le laissa se calmer avant de l'attraper par les bras, de le soulever et de le mettre sur une de ses épaules.

-Je peux… marcher, rigola-t-il.

-On ira plus vite comme ça, répliqua Steve avec amusement.

-Au secours, Captain America me kidnappe !

-Howard, soupira son porteur.

Une nouvelle crise de rire lui répondit. Entre temps, le soldat avait atteint la chambre du milliardaire et il préféra le porter jusqu'à son lit pour être certain qu'il ne cuve pas son champagne sur le tapis ou la moquette. Lorsqu'il assit le brun avec certaine précaution pour éviter un reflux éventuel, Howard chancelait sans le quitter du regard. On aurait dit un serpent qui voulait l'hypnotiser avec son mouvement de vague involontaire.

-Bonne nuit Howard.

-Steve…

Howard tenta de se lever mais ses jambes avaient du mal à répondre au commandement de son cerveau aussi manqua-t-il de s'écraser sur le sol. Steve fut heureusement plus rapide pour l'attraper par les épaules et l'aider à se stabiliser. Les prunelles sombres du génie se plongèrent dans les deux océans azurs pleins de patience et d'interrogation.

-Je suis content pour toi et Peggy… Tu ne trouveras pas meilleure femme même si bordel elle a un de ces caractères !

-Merci mon ami, souffla dans un petit rire le Captain.

-Mais tu dois toujours, attention je dis bien TOUJOURS, faire attention à ça, fit-il en posant sa main sur le pectoral du soldat au niveau de son cœur. Parce que Steve tu es… tu es ma plus fabuleuse création, la seule qui fait le bien autour d'elle. Et crois-moi, j'en ai fait des conneries. Et je t'aime pour ça…

Ces derniers mots soufflés moururent sur les lèvres tremblantes du milliardaire, ses prunelles ancrées dans le regard troublé de son ami. Steve battit des paupières, ému par cet aveu aussi touchant qu'étrange. Howard parlait peu de ses inventions, encore moins en des termes pareils sauf pour parader et vendre son produit.

-Je ferai attention, je te le promets, murmura Steve.

-Cool. Bonne nuit Steve.

Howard lui adressa un sourire charmeur puis se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche avant de se détacher. La perte de son support facilita son pivotage, de même que sa chute sur son grand lit. Le génie tomba en avant, les bras écartés et rapidement un ronflement régulier se fit entendre. Il était tombé raide endormi. Steve resta stupidement planté non loin du lit où les pieds du milliardaire pendaient vers le sol, les yeux écarquillés sous le baiser. Est-ce qu'il avait raté une étape et que ce n'était pas seulement une demande de faire attention au super sérum mais une vraie confession d'amour ?

La veille de son mariage c'était… Il se reprit, déglutit et sortit de la chambre. Steve revint sur ses pas pour être certain que Howard dormait et ne menaçait pas de s'étouffer dans son vomi puis il ressortit. Il devait se faire des idées… Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Howard savait que son cœur appartenait à Peggy.

Il se sentait coupable et désolé à la fois.

Mais le lendemain, il serait marié à la femme de sa vie et n'en avait aucun doute. Steve jeta un regard désolé à la porte de son ami, regagnant la sienne afin de se reposer avant le grand moment.

~/~

Il était assez rare de faire sortir de ses gonds Captain America… Mais sa mâchoire carrée crispée, son regard dur et son ton tranchant était le témoignage qu'il venait de perdre son sang-froid. En face de lui, l'agent Thompson n'en menait pas vraiment large tout en tentant de se justifier.

-L'urgence était d'attraper notre ennemi.

-Et je vous avais ordonné de rester avec Peggy, contra sèchement Rogers.

-Mais ce type est sorti de nulle part ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser filer tout comme notre cible.

Steve serra le poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges pour éviter de frapper cet agent pour son incompétence.

-J'ai géré notre ennemi en revanche agent Thompson, vous n'avez pas fait votre part. Peggy est enceinte, gronda-t-il d'un air presque menaçant.

Son interlocuteur se retrouva sans réponse face à cette annonce abrupte. Peggy avait voulu le garder secret pour continuer à travailler avec son mari sur le terrain mais c'était un accident que le super soldat ne voulait pas voir se reproduire. Il avait pris à part Thompson pour lui mettre les points sur les « i » et apparemment, la douche froide lui avait fait perdre son argumentation. Steve le planta là pour rejoindre sa femme qui était prise en charge par une ambulance.

Sa froideur fondit comme neige au soleil pour faire place à son inquiétude lorsqu'il prit place à côté de Peggy qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Je vais bien Steve.

-Peggy tu as pris une balle dans l'épaule, contra-t-il.

-Cela aurait pu être pire.

Les prunelles azurées la dévisagèrent et il courba sa large carrure pour venir poser son front sur son épaule valide. La brune porta sa main dans ses cheveux, y mettant un affectueux désordre tandis qu'il gonflait ses poumons de son odeur.

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Tu vas me demander d'arrêter le terrain ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le super soldat releva le visage vers le sien, son regard répondant positivement à cette question.

-Tu sais que je ne t'y obligerais jamais, mais je préférais.

-L'inactivité va me tuer, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Il y a notre maison à décorer je te rappelle.

-Oh notre maison. Celle dans le Queens, j'imagine que tu t'es décidé pour celle-ci.

Steve grimaça sous la pique et le regard accusateur.

-Je suis sur que c'est Howard qui t'a fait prendre cette décision.

-Nos enfants pourront aller à la même école ?

-Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est marié depuis un mois avec Angie que ce crétin sans cervelle va se reproduire.

Tous deux eurent un petit rire. Mais la brune grimaça à la douleur qu'elle réveilla et Steve porta sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec attention.

-S'il te plaît…

-D'accord… Bureaux et j'aurai mon mot à dire sur chaque détail de cette maison.

-Tu es intraitable avec moi, se plaignit Steve.

-Que devrais-je dire, répliqua-t-elle en tordant ses jolies lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

Captain America accorda un baiser à sa femme avant que l'infirmière ne le prévienne que l'ambulance devait emmener Madame Rogers pour plus d'examen. La brune le rassura et lui demanda de faire son rapport puis de la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Steve approuva, bien que son envie était de tout bonnement la suivre. Il sortit du véhicule et le suivit du regard avant de rejoindre les autres agents de la SSR pour en finir avec sa mission.

~/~

Exténué, le corps aux formes plus que généreuses de la brune était allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, sa salopette de grossesse salie par la peinture qu'elle avait faite dans la chambre de leurs futurs enfants. Steve s'était occupé du ménage et ne rejoignit sa belle endormie que plus tard. Un sourire doux étira le coin de ses lèvres et il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, posant ses deux mains sur le ventre rond.

-Ils donnent des coups de pieds, murmura Peggy.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, j'ai somnolé.

Le super soldat se déplaça pour venir offrir un baiser sur le front de sa femme avant de venir coller son oreille contre le ventre, ses deux larges mains toujours en train d'épouser le cocon de chaleur des jumeaux.

-Il faut être gentil avec votre mère, murmura-t-il contre le ventre. Si vous êtes déjà des garnements, je vais devoir m'arrêter pour qu'elle retourne en découdre avec les vilains.

Un rire amusé répondit, secouant le corps de la concernée. Elle vint farfouiller dans les cheveux blonds de son amour, son regard rieur et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as réfléchi à des prénoms depuis la dernière fois ?

-Oui et toi mon cher mari ?

-J'ai pensé à… Liberty, pour une fille.

Peggy releva un sourcil à l'évocation du prénom très connoté.

-Non ?

-J'aime bien.

-Moi vivante, il faudra passer sur mon cadavre pour que Captain America appelle une de ses filles Liberty, scanda-t-elle avec un rire.

Steve embrassa son ventre à travers le tissu. Insatisfait du contact, il décolla une de ses mains pour venir faire sauter les boutons des bretelles de la salopette de Peggy sous son regard amusé et il retira le tissu bleu avant de remonter son tee-shirt. Le ventre ainsi exposé, il le couvrit de quelques bisous, ses mains le caressant avec amour.

-Harley pour une fille. J'aime aussi France mais tu vas t'y opposer comme pour Liberty ?

Peggy le considéra un instant avant d'approuver de la tête.

-Mais j'aime bien Harley. Et pour un garçon ?

-Alors ma liste commence par James, confia-t-il en la regardant.

La main dans ses cheveux blonds se fit davantage câline à l'évocation du prénom de son meilleur ami. C'était un hommage qu'elle comprenait. Sa femme approuva d'un petit hochement de tête.

-Les autres sont Peter et Arthur. Et toi ma tendre épouse ?

-Et bien, s'il y a une fille ou si les deux sont des filles, j'ai pensé à Anna, Suzie ou Constance.

-Et tu critiques Liberty ? râla faussement Steve. Si Constance passe, je rajoute Prudence.

Peggy éclata de rire, faisant sursauter son ventre rond et obligeant son amour à décoller son oreille de celui-ci.

-D'accord, alors on garde Harley, Anna et Suzie ?

-Je valide cette liste pour les filles, sourit malicieusement Captain America en embrassant son nombril.

-Et pour les garçons, mon choix s'est arrêté sur Peter, copieur, et Mischa. Je n'aime pas trop Arthur.

-La liste pour les garçons se compose alors de Peter, James et Mischa ? C'est équitable, trois et trois.

-Oui, souffla Peggy en posant sa main libre entre celle de son mari.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, savourant le silence, la plénitude de cet instant. Steve sentit un coup au niveau de sa pommette et déposa un baiser sur la peau de Peggy.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a un petit gars et une petite fille là-dedans, murmura-t-il.

-C'est mon intuition aussi, confia Peggy.

-Nous verrons si nous avons raison à la sortie.

Le héros de la nation se redressa pour venir embrasser avec amour sa femme. La main fine vint grattouiller la nuque puissante de son mari, soupirant de bonheur et de bien-être. Ils auraient aimé que ces moments durent toujours mais dans un mois, elle accoucherait de deux petits montres qui leur prendraient tout leur temps. Ils avaient hâte et en même temps, ils appréhendaient comme tout parent.

~/~

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et tapait fort, inondant le jardin parfaitement entretenu par le jardinier de Stark. Howard les avait invités pour une après-midi détente. Enfin, lui comptait bien s'échapper avec son grand copain pendant que sa douce épouse s'occuperait de son fils avec Peggy et ses deux adorables bambins. Angie était sortie de la maternité un mois plus tôt et les cernes des débuts difficiles commençaient à s'estomper. Le génie s'était fait remonter les bretelles par son ami étoilé sur son devoir de père.

Aussi avait-il engagé une nourrice même si Angie avait rechigné.

Les quatre Rogers furent introduits dans le jardin par Jarvis, saluant leurs deux amis déjà installés dans les fauteuils en osier. Steve portait Harley dans ses bras, une belle petite brunette au regard espiègle dans une robe bleu foncé style marinière. James quant à lui marchait fièrement à côté de sa maman, lui tenant la main dans sa salopette en jean quelque peu élimé aux genoux.

-Tonton Howard ! s'exclama la petite.

-Voici mon monstre préféré, répondit le génie. Bonjour vous deux, toujours aussi rayonnant. Mais comment vous faites ? Steve, tu n'as pas donné du super sérum à Peggy, tu sais que c'est de la triche ?

-Tu ne t'en sors pas mal mon cher, répliqua le Captain en lui tendant Harley pour un gros bisou.

Le milliardaire la récupéra mais aussitôt elle battit des pieds pour trouver le sol après le gros bisou sonore sur la joue du brun.

-Le bébé !

-Harley, James doucement, le bébé dort, gronda Peggy.

Les deux bambins rentèrent de concert la tête dans leurs petites épaules avant de marcher à pas de loup vers le couffin du bébé proche de Angie. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire doux et souleva le rideau qui le cachait de la lumière.

-Ils sont adorables, ricana Howard. Mais je vais devoir t'emprunter ton mari Peg'.

-Je le savais, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Attend, j'aimerais revoir le petit.

Steve se rapprocha doucement mais l'image devint floue. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de poser son regard sur Angie. Mais le contour de son visage devenait flou, inexact même après qu'il ait plissé les yeux. Inquiet, ses yeux revinrent sur ses enfants mais le phénomène s'intensifia comme si leurs silhouettes s'éloignaient. Sa respiration augmenta brusquement et un vertige le prit. Le super soldat posa un genou à terre.

-Peggy je…

-Steve ?

Le super soldat tourna la tête vers sa fiancée mais le décor semblait happé par quelque chose qui lui échappait, et même Peggy n'échappa pas à ce phénomène. Son visage d'abord net commença alors à se flouter pour s'effacer. Il tendit une main pour se raccrocher à elle, l'appelant avec force et peur. Steve se sentit alors partir sans pouvoir rien faire.

~/~

-PEGGY !

Ce prénom résonnait dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes en même temps que les bips infernaux des machines de surveillance. Le corps musclé s'était soudainement tendu, crispé puis il s'était redressé comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte. Les attaches de cuir qui avaient retenu ses pieds et ses poings au matelas furent arrachés par des mouvements désemparés, aveugles qui fauchaient le vide tout en tirant sur la multitude de fils connectés à ce corps réveillé brutalement. Les yeux d'abord révulsés, ses paupières clignèrent avant de faire le point sur son environnement qui avait changé. Le blond était entouré de machines qu'il n'avait jamais vues, des fils étaient collés à sa poitrine, des aiguilles dans ses bras, une chemise blanche à motif bleu clair et quatre personnes en blancs autour de lui dont deux qui étaient armés.

Paniqué, inquiet, Steve se leva d'un bond du lit pour se retrouver debout, dominant tout le monde d'une tête. Les muscles de son corps se bandant pour montrer qu'il pouvait être une menace. Les étrangers les plus proches de lui reculèrent immédiatement.

-Où est Peggy ? questionna-t-il avec un souffle saccadé.

Personne ne lui répondit mais un ordre sembla être donné puisque les deux hommes armés le braquèrent.

-Steve Rogers asseyez-vous et calmez-vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

-Demandez cela sans me braquer avec une arme à feu espèce de lâche !

Prenant au dépourvu ses agresseurs, il assomma le premier d'un puissant crochet du droit avant de désarmer l'autre puis de le maîtriser d'un bras puissant sous sa gorge. L'action dénuée de délicatesse arracha les électrodes de son corps et délogea même les aiguilles de sa chair, le pied à perfusion déjà au sol lorsqu'il avait bougé de son lit. Son bras libre braqua l'arme sur la tempe de son otage. Son regard bleu glacier se posa sur les deux hommes encore sur pied, tremblant sous leur blouse blanche. Steve sentait du sang couler le long de son bras et de son corps, tachant la tenue de son ennemi et la sienne, le bruit des machines devenant assourdissant mais il parla fortement.

-Où suis-je ?

Il scruta la salle close dotée d'une grande fenêtre fumée. Les deux hommes restant s'étaient mis à une distance de sécurité hors du champ de la vitre, contre le mur en face de lui. De concert, ils levèrent les mains en signe de paix. Un silence s'étira et une porte juste à côté d'eux finit par s'ouvrir.

-Calmez-vous Cap on ne vous veut vraiment pas de mal, intervint un brun avec un bouc.

Steve le fixa avec intensité. Il ne relâcha nullement la pression de son bras sur la gorge du pauvre otage mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Howard ?

-Ho… Non. Je suis son fils, Tony Stark, répondit doucement son interlocuteur.

-Son fils ? Mais je… c'était un bébé… où suis-je ? reprit avec plus de ferveur et de froideur Steve.

Captain America ne lâchait pas le morceau mais il était confus, perdu et cela semblait plus une tentative désespérée de comprendre pourquoi son monde si parfait venait de s'écrouler. Le dénommé Tony leva les mains en l'air devant lui en signe évident de paix puis il commença à se rapprocher.

-Steve, je peux vous appeler Steve ?

Le super soldat hocha sèchement la tête sans montrer le moindre signe de reddition.

-Steve, relâchez ce pauvre agent et discutons ? Je répondrai à toutes vos questions et cela dit en passant, un Stark est un bien meilleur otage qu'un simple exécutant.

Le brun se permit un sourire un brin charmeur et assuré à cette annonce. Captain America le dévisagea avec l'impression de voir un fantôme. Un fantôme du passé qui n'avait même pas existé ? C'était si confus dans son esprit qu'il finit par relâcher la pression de son bras sur l'otage qui se dégagea. Tony leur fit signe de sortir d'un mouvement de tête et personne ne se le fit dire deux fois. Les prunelles océans ne le quittaient plus, hypnotisées et apeurées, son cerveau débordant de questions sans réponses. Mais le bruit des machines qui bipaient parce qu'elles ne captaient plus le signal de leur patient était assourdissant.

-Quelqu'un peut arrêter ces saletés de machines ? râla Tony.

La seconde d'après tout était éteint d'une simple commande derrière l'écran fumé.

-Qui êtes-vous ? finit par redemander Steve.

-Anthony Edward Stark mais appellez-moi Tony, répondit-il avec douceur.

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans une cache secrète du SHIELD. La nouvelle appellation du SSR, précisa le brun parce qu'il était très bien renseigné.

-Que… que m'est-il arrivé ? souffla Steve avec un peu de détresse dans la voix.

Une grimace étira les traits fatigués de son interlocuteur qui chercha ses mots une pleine seconde.

-Steve, vous avez dormi pendant soixante dix ans dans la glace. Le SHIELD vous a retrouvé il y a peu de temps. Vous vous souvenez du crash de l'avion ? Celui où vous avez plongé dans l'antarctique pour sauver New York du plan de Crâne rouge ?

-Oui.

Le blond le dévisagea avec l'impression d'être tombé dans une réalité parallèle. Et pourtant cet étranger au visage familier était diablement bien renseigné.

-Nous venons de vous réveiller, expliqua Tony en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec gêne et agacement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans un silence pesant. Le héros de la nation finit par le rompre en soufflant :

-Vous lui ressemblez…

-C'est ce qu'on me dit, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Cela vous déplaît ?

-Étant donné qu'il a passé plus de temps à chercher Captain America qu'à s'occuper de son fils, un peu.

-Oh…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans qu'un autre mot ne rompe le silence pensif de Steve Rogers. C'était beaucoup de nouvelles d'un coup. Son corps puissant devenait engourdi et douloureux. Le soldat posa alors son regard sur le lit et s'y dirigea d'un pas lent avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur celui-ci. Son cerveau essayait d'encaisser tout ça mais c'était… trop. Tant de… souvenirs ? De rêves ? Quoi que cela soit, tout s'était envolé comme de la fumée pour ne laisser qu'un vide à la place de son cœur. Son regard se perdit dans le vide en face de lui pendant quelques minutes avant que ses doigts ne posent le revolver à côté de lui. Sa respiration qu'il essayait de maîtriser s'entendait dans le silence ambiant comme autant de battement de cœur désemparé. Alors l'imposante carrure de Captain America se courba en avant, ses mains venant sur son visage pour qu'il s'y plonge et s'enfermer dans une sorte de pénombre, espérant se couper du monde, de ce cauchemar aussi cruel que le rêve duquel on venait de le réveiller. Steve eut une inspiration plus profonde que les précédentes et le masque se fissura. Son corps massif fut parcouru de légers tremblements.

Tony n'était pas idiot au point d'ignorer que cet homme était en état de choc par son réveil dans un monde complètement étranger. Il resta silencieux et à distance, pour lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour avaler cette pilule bien que… cela demanderait plus que ces minutes qui s'étiraient en longueur. Le brun voyait bien la détresse de cet homme à chaque respiration avant que le point de rupture ne soit franchi. Bien que caché derrière ses grandes mains, Tony vit les larmes couler sur les joues du grand Captain America.

Cette rencontre tant souhaitée avait un goût étrange. Satisfaisant et amer à la fois. Tony avait tant désiré voir de ses yeux l'icône de la nation qu'en cet instant, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le rêve après lequel son père avait désespérément couru, le rêve pour lequel il l'avait complètement négligé et mis de côté semblait s'être éteint. À la place, il avait Steve Rogers, un homme brisé par une ligne temporelle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir. Plus encore, il était le témoin direct de sa détresse.

Le descendant Stark était comme son paternel, pas taillé pour la patience ni pour le silence alors il finit par se déplacer progressivement sous couvert de se détendre les jambes. Évidemment, Tony avait fait un signe à la vitre fumée pour dire qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Mais Fury ferait comme cela lui chantait. Ça tombait bien, c'était aussi son intention.

Le Captain ne bougeait toujours pas d'un iota, plongé dans sa peine. Tony ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était touché, voire compatissant envers cet homme. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, à l'aimer pour se rapprocher de son connard de paternel. Parce que Steve Rogers avait été le ciment du peu de relation qu'ils avaient entretenu. Parce qu'il était quelque chose d'inatteignable et pourtant, Captain America était bien là en chair et en os. Voir son héros d'enfance complètement effondré lui donnait presque envie de lui faire un câlin compatissant.

Doucement, après un temps indéterminé à faire la plante verte au milieu de la pièce – il était certain que plus d'une heure avait défilé et c'était un record pour lui – Tony finit par se rapprocher du lit. Lorsqu'il fut en face du meuble, le brun scruta le soldat hors du temps qui ne montrait toujours pas de signe d'agressivité alors il s'assit à côté de lui. Ses prunelles sombres l'observaient sans s'en cacher et finalement, sa présence sembla rappeler Steve à la réalité. Il se frotta le visage pour effacer ses larmes mais leur passage était encore visible sur le visage carré qui se redressa enfin pour tourner ses prunelles d'azur troublé sur son gêneur.

Tony se contenta de le fixer en silence, intrigué et en même temps dérangé par l'idée que Steve le comparait à son père. Il mit cette pensée de côté et ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-Tu étais en sommeil artificiel, confia-t-il doucement en optant pour une certaine familiarité de langage.

-C'est pourquoi… j'ai rêvé ?

La douleur dans sa voix était palpable comme visible. Tony pesa chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche comme s'il voulait éviter le de blesser davantage.

-Je ne sais pas si l'état de cryogénisation fait rêver mais le sommeil artificiel oui… Je suis désolé je… je voulais être là pour ton réveil. Fury me devait bien ça.

-Fury ?

-Le directeur du SHIELD, la personne la plus agaçante que la terre puisse porter, confia Tony avec un sourire de mauvais garçon.

-Pourquoi ?

La question fit froncer les sourcils bruns de son interlocuteur. Alors Steve se racla la gorge encore pâteuse de son sommeil imposé et clarifia :

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous être là si vous détestiez tant Howard ?

-Oh… Pour faire bisquer ce vieux croulant depuis l'au-delà ? Parce que j'étais curieux de te voir en chair et en os, toi le héro national, la chimère que je n'avais jamais vu ? Parce que… tu étais le seul sujet de conversation qu'on avait en commun pour tout te dire, grogna le brun.

-J'en suis désolé, souffla sincèrement Steve.

-Mouais…

Le brun grimaça avec une visible mauvaise volonté à dire ces mots. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point il voyait un peu de Howard en lui. Un visage inconnu et pourtant si familier. Steve le regardait avec un mélange de soulagement et torture. Et c'était sans doute ça qui l'aidait à parler, à ne pas flancher, à chercher à comprendre et assimiler.

-Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? argua Tony.

-Non… Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça de mon ami et en même temps, c'est… c'est difficile pour moi de digérer tout ça.

Steve engloba le reste d'un regard. Cette réponse détendit Tony qui eut un petit rictus. Parce que cet homme subissait un choc sans précédent et il trouvait encore le moyen de s'excuser pour le comportement de son paternel. Il l'avait causé sans le faire exprès. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'Howard allait le chercher sans relâche lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de jeter un avion dans l'arctique pour seul but altruiste de se sacrifier pour une ville toute entière. Cet homme était quelque chose et cela fit davantage sourire Tony Stark. Un sourire sincère, amusé, amer et doux.

-Je m'excuse pour t'avoir infligé ce rêve désagréable à cause du sommeil artificiel. On est quitte ?

Le regard azur se troubla et rompit le contact visuel avec les prunelles sombres de son vis-à-vis. Le blond serra les poings et ferma les yeux sous le regard patient de Tony.

-Je ne dirais pas ça… Mais suis-je bien dans la réalité ?

-À toi de me dire, répliqua Tony en portant sa main sur le bras tendu de Captain America.

Ses doigts exercèrent une pression sur les muscles puissants, suffisamment pour lui faire réaliser que tout cela était bien réel. Steve observa la main du fils d'Howard avant de suivre son bras pour venir fixer son visage. Il avait quitté un monde de rêve, sa vie idéalisée pour se retrouver dans une époque inconnue avec… Le fils de son ami. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne se souvenait pas du nom de l'enfant dans cette chimère. Le soldat l'observa puis porta son autre main sur le poignet de Tony comme pour être certain d'être ancré dans la réalité. Mais le contact était chaud, doux sous son poignet et rugueux au niveau des poils. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la différence avec le contact de sa Peggy…

C'était plutôt les éléments étranges qui survenaient dans un rêve qui lui revinrent en mémoire, les détails grotesques ou les incohérences de scénarios. Les blancs aussi… Parce qu'il y en avait parmi tous ces « souvenirs » heureux.

-Nous sommes en quelle année ? demanda Steve après un silence.

-On est en 2012.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est devenue Peggy Carter ? interrogea-t-il avec espoir en le lâchant.

-Non, grimaça Tony. Mais je vais me renseigner Steve. Je t'aiderai à prendre tes marques dans ce nouveau monde. En mémoire de mon père et parce que je te le dois bien.

-Tu ne me dois rien, contra le blond.

Le brun lui servit un petit sourire en coin charmeur et énigmatique.

-Je te dois beaucoup au contraire.

Tony se leva et prit le revolver.

-En signe de bonne foi ?

-Rend-le à son propriétaire.

-Je reviens avec des fringues et je te montre le nouveau New York.

Steve hocha la tête et son regard suivit la silhouette de Tony Stark qui se dirigeait hors de la pièce comparable à un champ de bataille. On l'attendait d'ailleurs en grand comité. Un homme noir passa dans l'encadrement de la porte et sembla s'emporter contre le brun mais celui-ci gagna avec des arguments placés par petites piques. Captain America observait cet ami inopiné, ne sachant pas encore comment serait ce monde. Mais Tony avait des airs d'Howard tout en étant différent.

Il était de cette époque et lui… Le super soldat était coincé mentalement entre une époque révolue et une chimère idéale. Le souvenir de Peggy était comme un coup de poignard dans son âme. Son sourire, sa robe blanche de mariée, ses rires, son ventre rond, les enfants… Les actes manqués de son époque avaient eu une réelle répercussion dans son sommeil artificiel. Mais Steve se posait aussi d'autres questions. Notamment sur Howard. Qu'est-ce que son inconscient avait bien voulu lui soumettre comme idée ?

Un soupir désabusé et nerveux secoua les larges épaules. Même s'il avait des interrogations, cela restait une illusion bien douloureuse qui lui avait semblé si réelle. Son regard se troubla rien que d'y repenser et il se courba à nouveau pour se prendre le visage entre ses grandes mains. Il devait se reprendre. Il le devait pour… Pour Peggy, pour Bucky, pour Howard, pour ceux qui avaient cru en lui et qui n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Perdu dans ses douloureuses pensées, Steve ne vit pas immédiatement Tony revenir se planter devant lui avec des habits.

-La terre appelle Steve, répéta-t-il.

-Pardon.

Steve se massa presque le visage en retirant ses mains pour porter un regard troublé sur le fils d'Howard. Tony lui offrit un sourire compatissant et sincère tout en lui tendant les vêtements.

-Tiens, enfile ça. Je t'attends derrière la porte.

Le brun repartit et referma la porte non sans une dernière œillade vers le héros de la nation. De nouveau seul, Captain America ne se mit pas immédiatement en mouvement. Le vide et la sensation d'être seul au monde était à la fois apaisante et effrayante. Steve finit par retirer la blouse d'opéré, se mettant à nu devant la vitre fumée sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière ou non. Il fit l'inspection de ses blessures, nettoya le sang séché puis retira les dernières électrodes encore collées sur son torse musclé. Puis il enfila le sous-vêtement, un pantalon de jogging en coton doux et sombre puis un sweater blanc. C'est une mode différente, constata-t-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir fumé.

Il affronta son reflet quelques secondes, sa mâchoire se crispant puis il détourna le regard comme si c'était trop pénible à supporter de se savoir vivant et ici. Dans un présent inconnu et étranger. Pieds nus, il se dirigea vers la porte pour enfin l'ouvrir. Tony attendait dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur en face et l'accueillit avec un petit sourire en coin. Le premier réflexe du soldat fut de regarder dans le couloir s'il y avait d'autres personnes.

-Ils ont vidé les lieux, on est tranquilles.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? se moqua gentiment Steve.

-Peur ? rigola le brun en se rapprochant. Tu repasseras pour les blagues Steve. Impressionné parce que tu fais une tête de plus que moi et que je t'imaginais pas aussi baraqué, mais je m'en accommoderai sans mal, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout en marchant dans le couloir. Faudra que tu m'expliques comment je pourrais avoir peur de mon héros d'enfance ?

Toujours ce sourire joueur et enjôleur. En plus taquin que chez Howard nota dans un coin de sa tête le super soldat. Mais ce discours tira une ébauche de sourire à Steve qui ne put se retenir.

-Tu parles autant que lui.

-Défaut de famille. Enfin, j'en ai beaucoup mais s'il te plaît, arrête de me comparer à lui ou je vais vraiment me montrer désagréable.

-Pardon c'est juste que… Tu es la seule personne qui me semble familière dans toute cette étrangeté. Et… Tu lui ressembles mais tu es différent. Je… Pardon Tony, c'est maladroit mais cela me fait plaisir que cela soit toi qui m'accompagne plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu.

Tony arrêta ses pas pour le dévisager à cette confidence et finit par sourire avec plus de douceur. Il acceptait ces excuses et son mal-être face à tout ça. Il prit même la liberté de lui tapoter l'épaule comme s'il était un vieil ami. Puis le brun fit un pas de plus vers la porte qu'ils venaient d'atteindre et l'ouvrit.

-Bienvenue dans le vingt-et-unième siècle Steve Rogers !

Le brun s'avança dehors puis laissa la place au blond pour avoir un aperçu sur sa ville natale. Le super soldat se retrouva happé par la vue aussi grandiose qu'extraordinaire. Steve se laissa quelques minutes avant d'avancer vers la rambarde et de s'y accouder pour observer son tout nouvel environnement. Il ne disait plus un mot, observant de loin les immenses buildings tous plus hauts les uns que les autres, les avions dans le ciel, les voitures modernes, les passants aux vêtements radicalement différents du code vestimentaire qu'il connaissait. Autant de changements auxquels il allait devoir s'adapter, se familiariser. Captain America se sentait soudainement bien petit dans ce XXIème siècle.

-Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, commenta-t-il avec un souffle amusé et mélancolique.

-Ah ? Comment on imaginait le futur dans les années 40 ?

-Des voitures volantes ? s'amusa Steve au souvenir de l'invention de Stark.

-On en a.

Steve tourna un regard étonné et intrigué sur le brun qui rigola en voyant enfin une autre expression sur le visage carré et viril du labrador abattu.

-On en a, c'est jusque que c'est… pour le SHIELD et certaines personnes qui ont un gros portefeuille. C'est plutôt un genre de rétropropulsion en fait et… et à voir ton expression ça te parle pas, je pourrais te réciter l'alphabet en chinois ça serait pareil, hein ?

Le soldat hors du temps eut un petit rire à cette constatation et hocha la tête. Tony se rapprocha, son épaule touchant presque la sienne, accoudé lui aussi à la rambarde mais il observait plus Cap que le monde contrairement au regard azur qui se perdait dans l'horizon.

-Tu crois que tu t'y feras ? questionna doucement le brun.

Les yeux de Steve restèrent sur le paysage, réfléchissant à cette question bien moins anodine qu'elle paraissait. Avait-il le choix de toute manière ? Sa vie idéalisée avec Peggy n'était qu'une chimère, difficile de la compter comme un souvenir et pourtant c'était une empreinte indélébile dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Ou bien était-ce une chance pour lui de choisir entre deux destins différents sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible ? Le regard océan quitta le monde pour se porter sur le visage de Tony Stark.

Cet homme n'était pas Howard. Il était un étranger avec des traits et des mimiques de son père. Mais Steve avait l'envie de le considérer comme un ami et un allié pour traverser cette épreuve. Il en avait vécu au cours de sa vie et Captain America était un dur à cuir. Mais c'était Steve Rogers qui en avait besoin. Pour se relever et avancer. Lorsqu'il avait perdu Bucky, il avait eu Peggy et Howard. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus, c'était Tony qui l'aidait à se relever et à songer à avancer de nouveau. Le brun finit par relever un sourcil pour l'inviter à parler, l'observation de sa personne durant un poil trop longtemps. Il n'était pas avare de ce genre de regard mais ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre des priorités.

Une bourrasque de vent caressa le visage viril de Steve, balayant ses cheveux blonds à la coupe désuète tandis qu'une ébauche de sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

-Si tu me guides, je pourrai sans doute m'y faire.

-Alors tu n'auras pas meilleur guide que moi Steve ! répliqua Tony en lui adressant un sourire malicieux et en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe de soutient.

~/~

**END**


End file.
